


The Give and Take

by GhostlessHollow



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: 18 and up, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a Creepypasta, Creepypasta, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Toby rodgers - Freeform, mature - Freeform, slight non-con, ticci toby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlessHollow/pseuds/GhostlessHollow
Summary: (F/N) is attacked in her home and kidnapped by a masked man who, upon her waking up in a place she doesn't recognize, pushes her for answers on a man she hasn't seen in a long time. She isn't sure if she'll make it out alive, but one thing is for sure. She will do Anything not to die a slow horrible death.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby & Original Female Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/You, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	The Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if what takes place is actually considered Non-con, but to be safe I tagged it as such.

His slouching form loomed over me as he clutched the rusty axe stuck in the wall next to my head. I stared, terrified, into the reflective orange glass of his goggles, met with the image of my own horrified expression. In his free hand, he lifted another hatchet, this one looking more modern with a thick plastic orange handle. I screamed and ducked under his arm holding the axe stuck in the wall before he had the chance to use the sharper, sleeker one on me.

As I made a break for it I could hear the plaster of my living room wall crack and crumble as he dislodged his weapon. Hurriedly, I ran to the front door, tugging it open successfully, but the incredible force excerpted by a rustic hatchet slamming into the wood caused the door to slam shut with a loud bang, the dangerous tool just nearly missing my shoulder. 

In the split second, I had to register and react, I grabbed the weathered wooden handle of the hatchet and pulled as hard as I could to free it, hearing my intruder's heavy footsteps hot on my heels. The blood pumping in my temples like the pounding of a drum, the hand axe finally gave way just as a rough, gloved hand grabbed my shoulder. With a rush of adrenaline making its way to my limbs, I swung around, the hatchet handle gripped tight in my sweaty hands as I hoped to hit my unwanted guest, my eyes squeezing shut as I wait to make an impact. 

Instead, I was met with a shoulder connecting to my chest and an arm catching my side, slamming me into the cheap plywood door. The wind was forced from my lungs like someone stomping on a balloon as my body hit, the axe slipping from my hands and clattering on the ground.

I struggled as hard as I could, but he placed all his weight on me grabbing me by the throat and slamming his head into mine. Dazed, I felt a greater pressure against my windpipe.

Replaced by his hand was the orange stalk of his hatchet, mercilessly cutting off my airflow. My watery eyes widened and my hands clawed desperately at his arms, shoulder, and masked face. My fingers soon found purchase and ripped down his metal faceguard revealing his nose and mouth, a portion of his left cheek ripped open and heavily scared, strong teeth visible.

Feeling the control I had over my body waver, I couldn't help but let all hope of escape fade just like my weakening consciousness. My eyelids slid shut submissively as the lack of air finally overwhelmed me and my body shut down, drowning my mind in tempting darkness.

The first thing I noticed was how cold it was, how the ground beneath me was hard and freezing. For a moment, before it even occurred to me to open my eyes, my instinct was to pull up my blanket. That was when I realized my hands were bound together behind my back. 

Immediately, my eyes flew open and I found not only were they shackled by heavily metal cuffs but clipped to the cuff with a hefty metal carabiner connected to a chain that was anchored to the ground, only allowing me a few feet in leeway. Yet, my legs were just tied together with a simple rope. 

The thick cloth stuffed in my mouth and wrapped around my head felt too tight as I looked around desperately in the near pitch-black room, my neck definitely bruised from my encounter and burning with ache. 

With the way the moonlight filtered in through the small broken window behind me and into the ramshackle room it caught perfectly on something in the doorway, glinting off the metal and making my heart pause.

The familiar stranger said nothing as I looked up at him from my pitiful position. He just stood there with his hands casually shoved in the front pocket of his hoodie. Leaning down he picked a hefty electric lantern, flicked it on, and crouched down in front of me.

"Be good or I won't be as nice as I have been," he threatened, setting down the lantern and pulling the saliva soaked gag out of my dry mouth. 

"What-What the fuck-- what do you want-want from me?" I stuttered out, still laying on my side in fear of moving.

Suddenly, an ax came down right in front of my face, forcing an involuntary scream from me.

"Nuh-uh." he scolded through the mouth guard. "I ask the questions and you can talk only when I want an answer. Understood?"

I shook my head instantly, my eyes locked on the blade inches from my face. 

"Good," he said, tilting my chin up with the blade of his hatchet. "Now, where is Tim? Tim Wright."

I was confused momentarily, not having heard that name in a long time.

"Mh-My neighbor?" I asked, taking notice of how every so often his neck would crack or one of his arms or legs would flex, tighten, or twitch, yet he seemed unaffected and calm.

He nods.

"I-- I don't-- I haven't seen him for years!"

"Sure. Then why has he been seen coming to and from your place just a few months ago?"

"I-I--" the blade suddenly goes taught against my bruised neck, effectively shutting me up.

"And now he's just up and vanished. Where'd he go?"

"Ah! O-Okay! We use to be friends! B-But he dissipated around two years ago! I don't know anything about him coming around my ap-apartment-- I promise!" my voice quivered as I found myself unable to tear my gaze from the deadly object prodding at my throat.

"Now I find that hard to believe," my kidnapper accused, dissatisfied with my answer.

"I-I promise, I--" without warning, a piercing pain emanated from the underside of my chin. A shocked wince left me as the warm blood dripped from the shallow cut and slid down my neck, a small amount staining my shirt.

"I thought I told you only to speak when I ask a question. And I didn't, did I?" he said, twitching lightly.

"I-I'm--" 

"DID I?" he boomed, his neck cracking.

"No!" I squeaked out meekly.

"Did he tell you where he was going? What he knew?" He became more impatient, pacing around me like a rabid dog circling its next meal.

"The last time I t-talked to him he just seemed on edge and d-distant. He-He would never say wh-what was wr-wrong. By-by the time I even noticed he had-had left, we hadn't talked in weeks-- I swear!" My tone sounded desperate as I fought back the tears of stress brimming my tired eyes.

He came up behind me, gripping my hair painfully and craning my head back to look at his form looming over me. I felt like a rabbit in the jaws of a wolf as the sharp hatchet pressed against my goosebump ridden skin once more.

"You're w-" he faltered for a moment, the arm holding the orange handled ax spasming slightly. The blade almost nicking me. "wasting my time, (F/N). If you keep proving to be useless, I'll be forced to get rid of you. Now wouldn't that be a shame?" I was uncomfortable with the fact he used my name, let alone that he knew it.

"I've already told you everything! I a-and Tim weren't even that close!" 

"Yeah? Then, what? He just swung by every once in a while for no reason?" He gripped my hair harder.

"I-I don't know! He always a little screwy! He must have been stalking me!" That thought made me nervous and I couldn't help but mentally beg the question of what had I done to deserve to be put in this situation.

A shaky breath of relief passed through my lips as he let me go.

As he walked back into my line of sight, I was surprised to see him slip the hatchet back into its holster on his belt.

"A... Are you going to let me go?" I knew it was a stupid question as soon as I said it.

The hooded man chuckled darkly.

"Cute," he jeered. "I already told you what I do to things that are useless to me. But because I'm feeling so generous, I don't think I'll finish you off. At least not myself.  
Gotta shake things up, ya know?" The man stated, picking up his lantern and grabbing my gag.

"Wait-- No! N--" he shoved the rough-textured cloth back into my mouth.

"Don't worry. I'm sure by the time you starve to death you'll be too delirious and numb from the cold to notice you're dying. And with how far we are into the forest, who knows if anyone will ever find your body?" I could tell he was finding amusement in my panic as he looked down at me one last time before starting for the doorway. 

Attempting to scream around the gag, my pleas were muffled but still somewhat understandable.

"No! Please!" Though the most I would get if he heard me out was a quicker death, at the time it seemed better than lying on the floor of a freezing, old broken down shack and painfully starving to death for who knows how long.

The old splintered wood floor creaked loudly as he kept walking. 

"I'll do anything!" I shouted through my gag restricting me.

The stranger paused for a moment and turned back to me, chuckling.

"Really?" He mused, sauntering back over. "I've never heard that before!" He mocked.

"I mean it," was what I attempted to say but it was too muffled to understand, so he tugged the gross tasting cloth from my mouth.

"I'm dead serious," I repeated. "I... I don't care what you d-do to me, just-- just don't leave me to starve."

"And what do you even have to fucking offer, huh?" Though he covered his face I could tell he wore a smug expression.

"Money?"

He scoffed, leveling his goggled eyes to my suddenly determined ones, balancing on the balls of his feet. "Oh, please. Even if I was interested, I doubt you have that kind of cash."

He wasn't wrong. But that was all I could think of. All I had was a dumpy apartment, a very sad bank account, an unfulfilling job, and a 5 dollar gift card with three cents left on it. The only other thing that came to mind was... 

But was I really that desperate? And who's to say he wouldn't just laugh in my face? 

What was I thinking-- of course I was that desperate.

"Then what would my virginity get me?" I deadpanned, the nervous stutter to my voice noticeably absent.

He paused for a moment. I assumed he was surprised.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He tilted his head to the right as if calling me out.

"Look, I'm in no fucking position to fucking lie, I'm serious."

"And why would I believe you're still a virgin?"

"You'll just have to find out for yourself," I challenged, nothing to lose at this point as I awkwardly shifted my bonded legs under me so I was kneeling before him.

He abruptly stood and backed up a bit, looking down on me looking up at him, a red of embarrassment across my face. 

"Hmmm..." he hummed thoughtfully, arms crossing. "If I were to agree" he started, placing a hand below my chin, grazing the cut from earlier and causing me to flinch."what's to stop me when you change your mind?"

I could tell he was trying to scare me into taking back what I said. All this meant in my mind was that he was considering my offer.

"I won't back out if that's what you're worried about."

He scoffed at my statement, seemingly in disbelief at my boldness.

"Okay," he huffed gruffly.

I could tell he didn't seem very pleased with how confidant I seemed.

Looking back, I supposed he only intended to test how far I was really willing to stick with it before I got scared and backed out, thinking he'd mess with me before leaving me to rot.

I shifted nervously as he drew out a hatchet and cut away the itchy rope connecting my ankles and removed the chains attached to the painful handcuffs around my sore wrists so I had more mobility.

"What about my hands?"

"Nice try, but I'm not stupid, (F/N)," he nearly spat. If I didn't know any better, I'd have said he enjoyed how I cringed when he said my name.

"Well, can I at least know your name if you're going to be fucking me?" I inquired as he pulled his greenish-tan hoodie over his head, revealing his black turtleneck. 

"No," he replied curtly, grabbing the neckline of my shirt and ripping it open like paper, making sure to look me dead in the eye to catch my reaction. I didn't my best not to flinch as he did so I could prove myself to be good on my word. I just hoped he was good on his.

I wasn't going to back out now, not even against the man who kidnapped and tortured me. If I was gonna die, might as well go out with a bang. (Hehehe)

The little warmth my shirt provided me was now in tatters, leaving me shivering as he gripped the intersection connecting my bra cups. The gruff man gazed at me through orange lenses, searching for resistance on my part. Upon seeing my seemingly indifferent face, he sighed in what seemed to be an annoyance and tore the resilient fabric in two, revealing my breast to the fridged night air. His raw strength astounded me, to say the least.

Though he was the one testing me for any hint of regret, or hesitance, it was clear I was solid on the deal on my end. But him on the other hand...

It was the small things that made it near obvious; how he would clear his throat to seemingly break the awkward quiet, or how he came across as scared to touch me at first. If anyone was regretting this, it was him. And I couldn't tell if it was because he didn't know how to do this, or if he even wanted to. I'd have guessed both.

For a while we stayed in that position, I barechested and open, and he looking unsure and baffled.

"Well?" I broke the freezing silence. "Are you going get on with it or go back on our agreement?" I pressed.

I knew damn well it was a bad idea to poke an aggressive bear with a stick, but the cold had begun making my limbs stiff and the cuffs on my wrists were digging into my raw skin; I was in no mood for patience.

He said nothing in response, choosing to let his actions speak for him as he slid off his gloves and thick turtleneck, hands finally finding their way to my exposed chest. In the light, albeit it be dainty, I could see (and feel) the scars that covered the skin of his large, surprisingly warm hands.

Coarse thumbs ran over my perked nipples as his index fingers joined, pinching and teasing the buds. I doubted he knew exactly what he was doing, but with the way a warmth pooled between my thighs, I tried to pretend like I wasn't about to have sex with my captor.

Instead, I focused on how toned his exposed upper body was. His arms were strong and muscled, flexing and straining now and then against his will (I deduced most likely because of turrets) showing off the trained muscles just below the pale skin. Not to mention his nicely sculpted chest. 

Just then did his hands begin moving down, sliding past my waist and stuttering on my hips. I bit my lip, keeping my eyes glued to the action. With uncertain slowness, his scarred hands fumbled with the button of my jeans, finally unbuttoning it and unzipping my pants.

Quickly, I adjusted to where I sat on my rear and kicked off my shoes. I could see the man's adam's apple bob as he just sat there and stared at me, my upper body exposed for the world to see, my arms bound behind my back, and my legs open for him. I could tell he was beginning to see I wasn't messing around, despite the blush staining my cheeks.

Warm hands hooked their fingers around the waistband of my pants, clumsily pulling them off my legs, tossing them to the side.

"C-Can you please take off those damn goggles and mask? It's creeping me out," I gently asked as he took off his belt and worked on his pants.

"Hell no," he scoffed, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me into his lap. I could just nearly feel the beginning of an erection.

"Please? Just the goggles, at least?" I begged, not wanting to have to stare into those god forbidden orange goggles for one second longer.

He sighed, giving in and sliding off the clunky things, his fluffy chestnut hair falling into his tired looking, but soft brown eyes.

"Thanks..." I said, biting my lip again as his hands wandered my chest gently, once again fondling, teasing, and tugging at my sensitive flesh.

I let out a sigh of pleasure, closing my eyes, and actually finding the sensation of him playing with my nipples enjoyable. When I looked back, his eyes burned into mine, the excitement in his trousers rising. Neck suddenly cracking, he spoke.

"Erin."

"Huh?" I breathed, still focused on the warm sensation flowing through my body and gathering at my core.

"My name is Erin." Though I decided not to question it, there was something in his voice that made me think that wasn't his actual name.

Nodding my head I lowered my gaze, suddenly regretting having him remove his eyewear.

Just seconds later did he move one hand to my hips, the other still occupied with my breasts, and started gently suggesting that I rock my hips against his. Obeying I slowly, shyly started rolling my heat against his clothed hard-on.

It was uncomfortably embarrassing at first, but the way his hardening shaft rubbed against my heat and how the near-mute pleasure endured moans that escaped him, I could feel the dampness between my thighs grow.

Erin let out a low growl, now placing both hands on my waist, forcing me to apply more pressure and turning things up a little for the both of us.

"Fuck..." he muttered under his breath and I couldn't help but think that there was no way he wasn't a virgin as well with how clumsy he was.

Without hesitation, Erin pulled down his pants slightly and slipped down his underwear enough to reveal his member, the veiny shaft hard and it's head dripping with excitement.

A nervousness settled in the pit of my stomach as he moved me back onto his jean-clad knees, beginning to slide off my (F/C) underwear, the icy air doing nothing to ease the burn running through my body as Erin grabbed my butt and pulled me back. Swallowing my nerves, I lifted my hips, looking at him expectantly.

"Go ahead," I ushered.

I couldn't deny, though this wasn't exactly the ideal place or situation, at least the person was attractive and the warmth he admitted was a bonus.

Looking at me, nervous, he lines himself up and, without warning, I lowered myself on him.

A low moan left him while a pang of pain emitted from my core as he stretched me. Though it wasn't as painful as I expected, it was still uncomfortable.

"Oh, sh-shit. Are you bleeding?" Erin asked, surprised, as he looked down between us. "You weren't lying w-were you?"

"Don't worry..." I mumbled, fighting off the biting pain as I moved up and down on him, determined to finish what I started. "It's normal. I think."

"But--"

"Just shut it already," I commanded as I leaned my upper half against him, the sudden angle change sparking something in the deepest depths of my stomach.

He was slow to at first but allowed me to rest my head in the crook of his strong neck, though it jerked occasionally. Warm hands rubbed up and down the skin of my waist, relishing the feeling of being engulfed inside my tight, wet warmth.

Faintly, through the remaining uncomfortableness, a heat lit deep in my core, a small moan leaving me. I so desperately wanted to reach down to touch myself but sufficed with slamming down on Erin harder, seeking out that growing feeling that I craved deeply. Pale fingers dug into my side as Erin's breathing became more ragged, instantly I knew what was about to happen.

"Just... D-Do me a favor and p-pull out."

He nodded his head, yet started pumping hips up to meet mine, suddenly hitting something in me that made my legs quake and a delicious shiver to run down my spine. The fire in my loins started to get stronger, forcing savory noises from my plump lips, but before I could find my release, Erin pulled out, leaving me feeling empty and cold.

As soon as he left me, his hand flew to his member, gripping it tightly and jerking himself off quickly, only making me more hot and bothered. Promptly, with a guttural growl, strings of hot cum flew from the pale, yet very well built man below me, landing on my stomach and thighs.

We both took a moment to catch our breath, avoiding eye contact with one and other. I shivered hard, the cold starting to once again get to me as Erin moved me gently off him. Standing up, he pulled up his pants and zipped them up, putting them back on his belt. I couldn't help but look down in sorrow, knowing that all I'd bought myself was a few more minutes before he puts me out of my misery.

So you can imagine my surprise when he took out a small key and removed the metal cuffs. Stretching my stiff arms and soar inflamed wrists, I looked up at the fit shirtless man as he tossed his turtleneck at me.

Shedding my ruined clothes (and using them to clean myself up), I gladly took the clothing and putting it on, relishing in its warmth, though it was a bit ill-fitting. As I went to stand, I felt a hand stop me, resting on the nape of my neck.

"Make no mistake," Erin spoke. "Try anything--" he squeezed harshly, head twitching slightly-- "and I will put you down."

I gulped and nodded, waiting for him to release me so I could stand and redress, the small amount of blood from my cut now dry, the wound numb from the cold and starting to heal.

Once I finished, his hoodie and big round goggles back on he put his blue hood back over his head. 

"Let's go," he spoke with no emotion.

I said nothing in return. Just followed him through and out of the abandoned hovel I awoke in, looking out at a vast wilderness that seemed to stretch for miles before me, the moon our only light source besides his electric lantern.

"Jesus," I breathed. "Where the fuck did you take me?"

"Just stay close," Erin commanded, his voice strum. "Oh, and I lied before. My name's not Erin-- not technically, anyway..."

I felt the need to tell him I figured as much but brushed it off seeing as it might not have exactly been a good time.

"Then what is it?"

"Toby," he said simply as we traversed through the dense maze of trees.

Now that sounded like it fit.

**Author's Note:**

> No one can convince me that toby is not a virgin who has a porn additcion.


End file.
